


Scenes From Loki's Redemption: A Work In Progress

by Stephie



Series: Loki's Redemption... And All That Comes With It [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Redemption, Shopping With Loki, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers AU. Now that Loki's redemption is fully underway, even the most ordinary things -- including running errands and the usual household maintenance -- become a lot more interesting when the (former) God of Mischief gets involved.</p>
<p>Don't own the Marvel characters; I'm just having some fun with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From Loki's Redemption: A Work In Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki continues his adjustment to life on Midgard (Earth), both he and you are discovering that even the seemingly mundane can become quite interesting when the God of Mischief is involved.

Loki's POV...

Tuesdays and Wednesdays were Loki's favorite days, now that he had a job as a volunteer worker at the neighborhood community center's soup kitchen. Initially, when the Midgardian woman talked him into accompanying her there last Wednesday morning, he didn't have much confidence in his ability to cook a decent meal, but once he arrived at the community center and got to work dicing chicken, opening cans and serving a diverse clientele, he discovered that he enjoyed working with the Midgardian woman and her friends. 

They worked at the soup kitchen on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, which left the rest of the week free for them to do other things, and one of those "other things" happened to be grocery shopping. And it was on a Wednesday evening when the Midgardian woman, whom Loki affectionately called "Little One" (even though he knew her real name), was sitting at her desk, a small stack of papers to the left of her and a notepad in front of her.

"What are you up to?" he asked, peering at her from behind his book (he was reading _Eragon_ now, having finished _Twilight_ some time ago, and he'd spent an entire week regaling her with everything that was wrong with the book, including Bella and Edward's cruel relationship; "It's bad enough that the book is so poorly written, but how could Bella be with someone who mistreats her so badly?' he wondered aloud one evening when the two of them were talking one evening). "You've been quite busy, my dear, reading those papers and scribbling on that notepad."

She looked up from the notepad, and said, "I'm making out my shopping list. It's time to restock the refrigerator, freezers and pantry, which is why I'm checking the the ads from various grocery stores to see where I can get the most value. I also want to make sure that there's enough food on hand to keep you well-fed."

"Ah... shopping." he said, sitting up on the couch, and laying his book on the table. "Such a quaint custom. Where do you plan to go in order to procure our supply of victuals for the month?"

The Midgardian giggled after listening to his formal speech, then she said, "We'll be going to the grocery store in the morning... and you don't have to talk like you're in a Shakespearian play."

"Who is this 'Shakespeare' fellow you speak of?" Loki asked her. "Is he a writer of some kind?"

"Yes, he is." she replied. "I ordered a set of DVD's entitled 'The Hollow Crown: Shakespeare's History Plays' and they should arrive sometime next week. I think you might find them fascinating."

"Really?" Loki arched his eyebrows, giving her a curious look.

"I think so. You may be pleasantly suprised by the series." While she spoke, she checked the shopping list one more time, then carefully arranged several small pieces of paper on top of the shopping list. Loki watched intently as she folded the shopping list and slipped it into a small, pink plastic envelope. Once she completed her task, she smiled, obviously pleased with her handiwork.

"Well, that's been taken care of, now," She got up from her chair and slid it behind the desk. "Everything's ready for tomorrow, so we can enjoy the rest of the day."

"So, what do you propose to do during the rest of the evening, Little One?" he asked, giving her a curious look. "Are we going to do something interesting, I hope?" 

"Well, I have to figure out how we'll be able to get to the store, because I can't drive," she replied, "and we will be bringing back quite a few groceries, so I'm going to check with paratransit to see if I can make arrangements to get a ride on the bus tomorrow."

She picked up the phone, which had been lying on the desk, looked at the screen for a moment, then dialed a number. After a few moments, she said, "Hi! I was wondering if there would be a bus available for tomorrow morning?" She told the operator where she'd be going, and the time she'd be leaving. Loki watched her intently while she was on the phone, and her face brightened when she was told some good news.

"Oh, that's great!" she said, nodding her head slightly. "I'm so glad I called. So, the bus will be waiting for us at 11:30 am, then?" Once she got her answers, a bright smile lit up her face, then she said, "Someone will be accompanying me to the store, and he'll be helping me with the groceries, so how much would it cost for him to ride with me?"

Another few minutes passed, then she said, "Wonderful! I'll have our fare ready, and I'm so grateful for your help. We'll be waiting outside the building at 11:15, then. Thanks again for your help, and hope you have a pleasant evening. Bye!" 

She hung up the phone, and Loki asked, "So will we be heading to the store tomorrow?" 

"Yes, we will. We're to be standing outside the building at 11:15 tomorrow morning, and the bus will get here around 11:30." she told him. "So, we can't afford to be late." 

"Excellent!" Loki rose from the couch, and continued, "I think I'll take a shower, so I'll be fresh and clean in the morning." With that, he departed for his bedroom. The sounds of drawers being opened and closed, along with the rustling of various fabrics could be heard. He emerged from the bedroom and headed toward the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom, that was her cue to get up and head off to her bedroom, in order to prepare herself for the day ahead. After showers were taken and fond 'goodnight's' were said, both of them got into their respective beds to rest and prepare themselves for a very busy day. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

 

Reader's POV...

 

Thursday morning came quickly, and as you glanced at the alarm clock, a smile crept across your face. Shopping day was normally a routine chore which you didn't always enjoy, but ever since Loki came along, the mundane became more interesting, and daily life took on an adventurous quality that you hadn't experienced before.

As you climbed out of bed, you heard Loki walking into the kitchen. From your open bedroom doorway, you were able to see him as he opened up one of the cupboards in search of something, although you weren't sure of what he was looking for. You gathered up the clothes you were going to wear, and slipped off to the bathroom, before he noticed you. You barely set foot in the hallway before he said, "Good morning, Little One!" 

"Good morning, Loki," you replied, stopping to give him a bright smile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fix breakfast for us." he said, pulling out two bowls from the cupboard and placing them on top of the table. "How does a bowl of cereal and some toast sound?"

"Sounds very good to me." you told him."Let me get dressed, and I'll join you shortly." You went to the bathroom, while Loki continued to work in the kitchen. When you came back to the kitchen, Loki had just finished pouring some cereal into a bowl, and you took your seat at the table. You marveled at his ease when it came to using the various appliances, especially the toaster, and by the time he was finished, a stack of nicely crisped toast was placed on a saucer, and set in the middle of the table with a graceful flourish. 

"I hope breakfast meets with your approval," he said, as he opened the refrigerator and peered inside. He took out a bottle of milk, and the butter dish, placing them on the table. After grabbing a couple of spoons from one of the drawers, he sat down at the table, handing you a spoon.

"Thanks!", you said as you peered into the bowl. It was filled with your favorite cereal, and each of the little oatmeal squares were floating in milk. You reached for the sugar bowl, and added just a little spoonful of sugar to add to the cereal. Loki sat opposite you, and both of you are breakfast, your conversation interrupted by the sounds of crunchy cereal and warm, crispy toast. Once you finished your meal, both of you cleaned up the kitchen, and once you were satisfied with a job well done, both of you headed off to your respective bedrooms to finish preparing for the day's activities.


End file.
